Narutos Mad House
by Generalhyna
Summary: At the age of four Naruto has been hearing voices in his head, but it wasnt the kyrubi, but the inmates of Arkum. with the powers of the Arkum villians and fox Naruto will take Kolona by storm BABY! warn: sever sau,Sak,Council bashing NaruXHinta
1. Chapter 1

Introduction/AN

Hello people and welcome to the introduction of Hyna studios "Narutos Madhouse"

FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE IS GONNA BE HECK AND OJAMASARU BASHING AND WITTYNESS THAT COMES FROM WITH IN! THAT IS PURE AND UTTER AWSOMENESS ALONG WITH DANGEROUS BASHING OF PEOPLE I DISTAIN AND KISHIN SPAWNING FROM TEAM SEVEN AND BEYOND ECEDRA!

So anyway, this is a challenge I had accepted from fellow Author **Uzunaru999, **oh for those of those who dosent know me, My name is Arabella Hyna Erin Kelly, half-cartoon, half-human of reality, biggest expert on cartoons, budding writer excedra, easily excited

LIKE THIS BABY! (see, I am mimicking the lunch lady ghost when she is sweet one minute, then gets all yelly)

Any who hear is how this story is being laid:

**Summary:**

**Around the age of four Naruto starts hearing voices in his head, but it's not just the Kyrubi, nope, it's he and also of the criminals of Arkham Asylum. Over time he gains the ability to turn into them and of their powers and abilitys, under a contract deal with Kami (Me) to help the boy (which is why they are sealed in Naruto). Over time the personalitys of the Arkham inmaits start to meld with his own, and in time his insanity spreads, that will cause Kolona to fall.**

Hows that, when the kyrubi is sealed, I told my brother Shigimi to place the bodys and souls of the Arkum inmates into the boy with the kyrubi, and my special gift of being able to fuse with people, MBS, and to use their abilitys along with the Arkum inmates (Pretty cool huh?)

And now…I SHALL REVEAL WHO IS IN NARUTO AND WHAT ABILITYS AND SUMMONERS SCROLLS ARE GIVEN BABY!

**Arkum Inmates:** **Joker, Punch and Judy, Harly Quin, Penguin (Ozzy cobblepot), Catwomen, Ragdoll, Bane, Questionmaster, Arther Brown/The Vintriliquist and Scarface, Muggsy and Rino, Firefly, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Scarecrow, Two-face, Langstrum/Man-Bat, Spellbinder (All from The Batman) Clayface (Matt Hogen 'Batman the Animated Series' leader, Ethan Bennet and Basil Karlo (The Batman) these three will be sealed in Naruto, though Basil and Ethan listens to Matt as leader)**

**He will gain the powers and mental capability of the Arkum inmates as the story progresses.**

**Unique Summoning contracts: Crocodiles (Killer Croc), Polar Bears (), Man-eating plants (Poision Ivy), Penguins (Penguin (Duh)), Rare Cats (Catwomen), Moths (Killer Moth), Fireflys (Firefly), Bats (Langstrom/Man-Bat), Crows (Scarecrow), Hynas (Joker)**

**Bloodline limits: plant type Mokuton (Poison Ivy) Can talk to Birds (Penguin), Poison master (Joker and Scarecrow), Ice release (Mr. Freeze.), Clayface's power, Bane's super strength, Man-Bats and Kyrubis superhearing and fox and bat senses, a gift to be able to absorb and fuse with people Mind Body and soul (only chosen people), able to transform perfectly into his tennents (using a fusion of my gift and Clayfaces ability) and even use others abilitys in a different form (catching people off guard), able to use Spellbinders dream techniques and abilitys (third eye dojutsue), a very high intelligence (Questionmaster and Langstrum)**

**He is mentally insane, cold and has my uniqe sense of humor, and can be dry and **

Anyway on bashing THEIR WILL BE KOLONA, SAUSKUE, SAKURA, AND CIVILLIAN BASHING TO THE Z-HEVEN STRIKE, THAT IS PURE AWSOMENESS THAT IS THE HYNA SQUAD GIVING POWERS!

Anywho, read and review and enjoy peeps as I make this (without getting annoying writers block)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER BABY WATCH THE FROZEN DESCRIATION AND PLANT ABUSE ON THE MOB THAT NARUTO HAD TO ENDURE**

**That being said, this is the introduction to the first step of insanity, danger and bashings on every scale imaginable so (Dramatic music) enjoy and BE PREPARED BABY!**

**Disclaimer: owning nothing at all**

Chapter 1: Welcom to Arkum Asylum

October tenth in Kolona, a festival is going away, everyone is celebrating the fall of the kyrubi and the sacrifice the fourth Hokage and the fallen ones who had rose to try to stop the beast, it was a time for celibration for all…

"Their he is!" "Get the demon!"

Except one…a young blonde boy of four, with sea blue eyes and spiky blonde hair and six wisker marks on his cheeks, wearing a white t-shirt with a orange swirl on its back, tattered shorts and sandles, was running down the street trying to get away from a mob of angery shinnobi and civillians who yelled and spit curses like "demon" "Demon spawn" excedra, much to the confusement of the young boy.

'_what have I done to deserve all of this? Why do they do this to me every day, and harder on my birthday'_ he thought as he continued to run through the street in hopes of avoiding the mob.

Meanwhile on the roofs a dog masked ANBU and his Team followed the boy, while the Dog-masked on wanted to help, his team felt the risen rise of revenge for the kyrubi brat. They followed the blonde and the mob into an allyway, where Naruto was trapped for the Mob to beat him senseless.

"Guys lets go and inter…" but the dog masked ANBU was stopped when a serenge filled with knock-out medicine was injected into his arm, sending him to la-la land, causing him to lay on the roof as the ANBU team sneered under their masks and went to join the mob, guesturing to them to step back.

"People, we'll take it from hear" said one ANBU with a silver Hawk on it, as his hands glowed for a chakra scaple, Naruto, bleading from the scratches and wounds that he had recived from the mob before the ANBU cam, just closed his eyes and had only one thought as the ANBU came close _'why?'_

But when the Hawk ANBU's hand with the Chakra scalpel slashed at the boy, it actually went into the boy, like it was going through Mud! That scared the mob and ANBU, but they got really scared when Narutos eyes opened revealing them to be a bright green color as the gray mud-clay substance started to crawl up the Hawk ANBUs arm reaching its shoulder.

"**You pathetic ninjas and civillians treat the weak like some sort of monster, well how about a true monster, you want a demon THEN YOU WILL RECIVE A DEMON! THE MONSTER AND DEMON THAT IS CLAYFACE!" **yelled the clayman, now named Clayface, in a disordrent as 'Naruto' stood up straight, his hands at his side, bright green eyes shining, and suddenly turned to gray clay and grew till it was about as tall as a man, then seemed to stabilize showing a humanoid shape, but with those percing green eyes and the ANBU's arm still being held by the creatures clay arm as its gaze looked onto him.

"WHO ARE YOU MONSTER!" he yelled for his life as the mob just stepped back

"**As I have already told you my name, my name is Clayface** (Places a hand over his eyes as a facevault)** geeze, you are all worst then Rohas on his declaration on freaks, but anyway** (he places his other hand on the shoulders of the ANBU who attacked Naruto, and the clay starts to cover his body, panic under its mask, as it wraps around him) **I'm just proud that browned-eyed lovely angel gave me Hogen and Karlo the scroll of techniques for this"** he muttered as he stared at the wrapped heap of his victum.

"**Clay Burial!"** he yells, compressing the clay sending splats of clay and blood onto the mob and other ANBU who came to assassinate the boy just stared, scared shitless (even the Dog-masked ANBU was surprised, but kept composed as he was groggly) sighing, Clayface just seprated his arms (returning to normal mind you) and the clay-blood mash just fell down showing a few crushed bones, the mob looked at the clay creature with scared eyes as said clay creature just crossed his arms with a scowl.

**"If I were you, I would run"** was all he said as the mob and remaining ANBU nednt be told twice as they fled **"Cowards, the lot of them**" he said looking at his arms, with a grin _**'Well kiddo, it's time for me to relinquish control, but I want you to meet the others and Tenzo-Sama'**_ thought Clayface as he lost his grin and his eyes seemed to cloud over as he passed out on the ground and seemed to turn back into Naruto, the Dog-Masked ANBU was surprised, but dismissed on what had happened and went to pick up Naruto and shushined to the hospital to check for any other injurys with one thought in mind.

'_naruto, please be ok'_

**Sceen-change (Narutos Mindscape)**

Naruto groggly opened his eyes _'where, were am I?' _he thought as he felt his skin touch a cold stone surface, opening his eyes he was surprised to see that he was actually laying on a stone hard floor of some form of Asylum place, that freaked the blonde out, for ten seconds before composing himself after hearing a bunch of voices, walking down the hallway, Naruto came to a large meeting area, his eyes widen in surprise when he sawed the strangest group of people talking together, the key subject was a bout him! Mostly about what to do with him excedra, which made the boy curious, no one in the villiage save a few ever shown intrest in him.

With careful stelth, he tried to sneak up on them to hear what they were saying, only for a tall red head in a doctors coat to grab him by the scruff of his neck. "Yelp" was all Naruto said as the fella looked face to face with the man. The man looked very hansome, he wore a black t-shirt and red cammoflage pants, and wore a red with black flames on the end lab coat and had shirt semi spiky hair, but what was strange about him was the man's his eyes were a blood red and were slinted like a cats eyes, or a foxs.

"**looks like the pup had finally decited to visit and meet his tennents of Arkum" **said the man in a tone that roared with a no noncence attitude that said, shut-up and listen or else.

"Aww, Tenzo common you are scaring the boy" said the strange clown jester, that unnaturally lept athleticly and stood up into the red-heads face, eye to eye with a small pout with a unblinking gaze.

The red head, now named Tenzo, only rased his other hand, and pushed the clown out of his eye level** "Joker, take a step down, and take a seat, we got explaining to do with the boy"** he said as the strange clown furthered In pouting, and lepted back to where the others were seated, as a female jester hugged the clown.

Tenzo then placed the boy on an arm chair and crossed his arms** "Get cozy kit and listen up, we all got some introductions and explations to do"**

**(cue the Arkum inmates introducing themselves, even telling of their real names, and why they are all their (Which is thanks to me as Kami) as they told them that a Brown-eyed, brown haired-sun kissed angel sealed them into the boy along with a special gift and a list of names and photos that is asked for Naruto to fuse into his body and a really big shocker from Tenzo that he is the kyrubi and another about his parents)**

"MY DAD WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE AND MY MOM THE GREATEST ANBU CAPTIAN KOLONA HAD!" he yelled causing the room to shake and for some of the bad guys (Wesker, Killer croc and moth) hid behind Questionmaster as a shield, while the others and Tenzo (The Kyrubi) own hair stood up from the yelling, as Basil (He is in human form now), got a mad look and picked up Naruto and looked at him face to face.

"Listen up squirt, yes your father was the fourth and your mother was a great ANBU captian in this crazy villiage of child beaters, now if your done yelling (Swiches to his Clayface form) **YOU WILL LISTEN UP AND GIVE US RESPECT CUZ WERE TEACHING YOU STUFF SQUIRT!" **Barked the Clay-creature, only to earn a slap from behind his head from Matt Hogen, to shut him up as he placed Naruto down** "If you are done yelling Karlo, and listen to yourself being an idiot, we are gonna train him"** he said only for Basil to humph and crossed his arms.

Naruto was just confused as the two clay creatures argued, till Poison Ivy came up to Naruto, and gave him a warm hand on his shoulder causing him to smile.

After some arguing, getting everyone into a circle to meet that Tenzo roared at them to shut-up and get in a circle to talk to Naruto on what will happen to him.

"All right Brat, listen up, thanks to us being in you, you will start showing signs of our powers and abilitys" said Penguin, exasperated and taking care of his ears after Kyrubi had roared to get everyone to behave and in a circle.

"really, when can we practice Penguin-Sama?" said Naruto, earning a raised eyebrow from the group that someone of Penguins sloberness and bad manners is called a teacher.** "Tommorow because I sense that we are in the hospital and the Hokage and one more thing kiddo, don't mention about any of us, it's best to keep quiet about it for now"** said Tenzo, as Arkum seems to fade away as Naruto awoken.

Authors Note:

Cut and paste people, that's a wrap now the next chapter, Naruto talks to the Hokage, and then begins his training with the Arkum Inmates, since I am a major procrastinator and working on both collecting fanfiction and working on others as well…anywho see you in the next chapter as I hope my Beta reader helps out Peace! (Peace sign)


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT, GUYS!**

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 9 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
